Digimon: Harmony's Bearer
by Jimena991
Summary: Una guerra entre la Luz y la Oscuridad atormenta al Digital World. Millones de Elegidos han encontrado a sus Digimons compañeros, pero por serias disputas entre ellos, se han dividido en tres bandos: los que defienden la Luz, los que admiran a la Oscuridad y los que no interfieren en la batalla. Yggdrasill, al ser consciente de aquello, creó un cuarto bando, full summary dentro.
1. Capítulo 1: Atrapada

Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.

Espero críticas constructivas o negativas, de ser posible que me ayuden a mejorar.

_Full summary:_ Una guerra entre la Luz y la Oscuridad atormenta al Digital World. Millones de Elegidos han encontrado a sus Digimons compañeros, pero por serias disputas entre ellos, se han dividido en tres bandos: los que defienden la Luz, los que admiran a la Oscuridad y los que no interfieren en la batalla. Yggdrasill, al ser consciente de aquello, creó un cuarto bando, formado por solo seis integrantes, los más valientes y leales, pero sin darse cuenta los envió a una misión suicida, que provocó la amnesia de la integrante más importante y la captura de los seis miembros... ¿Cómo lograran los Elegidos detener la fuerte guerra y recuperar la memoria perdida de la portadora del Emblema de la Armonía?**  
**

* * *

**_Digimon: Harmony's bearer._**

**_Capítulo 1: Atrapada._**

**¿Dónde estoy? Sinceramente, no tengo la más mínima idea, solo puedo asegurar que es un lugar oscuro, muy oscuro. A mucho costar logro levantarme, apoyándome en las paredes. Bajo mi mirada para ver mi reflejo en un pequeño charco de agua… Largos cabellos color chocolate, ojos marrones, tez blanca… Palabras aparecen en mi mente, las cuales puedo juntar en diversas oraciones: soy Jimena Milagros Knight, tengo doce años y curso séptimo grado de primaria... Pero hay otras que no entiendo… Leormon, Oscuro, Armonía y Akumu… ¿Qué significarán? Muevo mi cabeza de lado a lado para despejar un poco mi visión, nublada por la terrible oscuridad.**

**Me apoyo en una de las paredes y respiro, inundando mis pulmones con un nauseabundo olor. Cierro mis ojos, conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de vomitar, intento caer dormida; pero, cuando casi lo logro, escucho una voz masculina, bastante conocida:**

**?**: Ya era hora de que despiertes, Jimena…

**Entonces vi una figura oscura que se me acercaba, un poco más alta que yo. Él se detuvo frente al charco de agua, mostrando cabellos color vino, ojos marrones y tez un poco bronceada**

**?**: Creí que el ataque te había quitado la vida…

**Incliné mi cabeza, en señal de confusión.**

**Yo**: _(con tranquilidad a pesar de su oscura apariencia y el nauseabundo olor)_ ¿Quién eres?  
**?**: _(sentándose a mi lado, quitándose la capa)_ ¿A caso no me recuerdas? La pérdida de sangre debió causarte amnesia… Soy Daisuke Motomiya, pero puedes decirme Davis si gustas  
**Yo**: _(más tranquila)_ ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Tú me trajiste?  
**Davis**: Este es el calabozo perteneciente a los Elegidos decididos a seguir las órdenes de la malvada deidad de la Luz, Lord Seraphimon… Y, con respecto a tu segunda pregunta, nunca te traería a este asqueroso lugar…

**Pero entonces algo lo interrumpió: una puerta se abrió, trayendo una fuerte luz que nos cegó por unos segundos.**

**Un chico de cabellos azules casi negros y ojos verdes había entrado, seguido por una especie de criatura verde, de mediano tamaño, con apariencia de dragón. Ambos rieron con fuerza…**

**?**: ¿Quién diría que podría atrapar a los dos Elegidos más fuertes de Yggdrasill? ¡Ahora tendré el honor de matarlos! _(exclamó mientras el dragón me agarraba del cuello y exhalaba una pequeña lengua de fuego, que casi me quema)_ Coredramon, encárgate del chico, yo voy a asesinar a esta pendeja no deseada… –

**Coredramon soltó mi cuello, solo para que el chico acerque una buena navaja a mi piel, sobre mi yugular. ¿Este será mi fin?... Pensé en sus palabras, pendeja no deseada… ¡Pendeja no deseada su pinche abuela!**

**De un rápido movimiento, le di un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo tiró al piso. Sentí que el dragón iba a golpearme, así que lo más rápido posible junté la navaja y se la clavé en el estómago. Aquella verde criatura cayó con una fuerte e importante hemorragia; reí…**

**Yo**: _(caminando hacia la luz con la navaja en mano)_ Venga, escapemos…

**Ni bien salimos, encontramos diversos pasillos, todos casi tan oscuros como nuestra habitación…**

**Davis**: _(al verme caminar hacia unas escaleras)_ Espera, antes de irnos tenemos que buscar a nuestros compañeros…

**Me di vuelta y, tranquila, pregunté:**

**Yo**: ¿Quiénes son?  
**Davis**: Son cuatro humanos y seis Digimons: Ken, Yolei, T.K. y Kari son los humanos, mientras que los Digimons son Veemon, Patamon, Gatomon, Wormmon, Hawkmon y…

**Entonces lo interrumpí.**

**Yo**: _(murmurando)_ Leormon…

**Apareció en mi mente la imagen de un león de pelaje dorado, con unos ojos que parecen esmeraldas, unos cabellos rojizos sobre su cabeza y un gran collar de oro en su cuello; mi compañero, mi Digimon…**

**Davis**: _(sonriendo, al parecer mi memoria no estaba muy perjudicada)_ Exacto, apenas lo viste le diste un apodo: Oscuro.

**Empezamos a caminar tranquilos, pero con cuidado de que si alguna persona o Digimon intentaba atacarnos, estemos listos para pelear. Caminamos durante minutos y minutos, hasta encontrar una celda donde se encontraba esa misma criatura con forma de león, que me miró con sus ojos verdes y saltó hacia mí, golpeando su herido pecho contra las rejas. Me agache y acaricié su cabeza…**

**Digimon**: Jimena… Creí que estabas muerta…  
**Yo**: _(sabiendo que podía equivocarme en las últimas palabras)_ Nunca lo estuve, y mientras permanezca en este mundo, nunca lo haré…

**Tras él estaba otro Digimon, con forma de dragón celeste, bastante pequeño, de pecho y parte del rostro blanco y una V en su cabeza, junto con un pequeño cuerno; que se acercó a Davis.**

**Digimon 2**: Davis… No puedo creer que hayan escapado… ¡Tenemos que apurarnos! ¡Dentro de muy poco tiempo van a ejecutar a los demás!  
**Davis**: Entonces… ¿Me permites la navaja?

**Le pasé la navaja, recibiendo una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Él empezó a serruchar un barrote, pero era demasiado tanto para su fuerza como para el filo del objeto de metal.**

**Yo**: _(con tranquilidad) _¿Puedes ayudarnos, Leormon?

**El pequeño león asintió y dio varios zarpazos en tres barrotes, que lentamente empezaron a doblarse y romperse. Dos menos, ocho más…**

**Escuchamos gritos desde un pasillo, a diferencia de los demás, muy iluminado. Empuñé la navaja desafiante mientras ambos Digimons se disponían a atacar. Siempre con cuidado, caminamos por aquel pasillo, llegando rápidamente a un estilo de parque, donde estaban los ocho Elegidos y Digimons faltantes, pero a falta de eso, con sus cabezas en ocho guillotinas, y en varios asientos, todos los demás Elegidos seguidores de la Luz.**

**Trague saliva, sabía que nos costaría salvarlos… No tenía miedo, ni temor, solo un poco de angustia; todo dependía de nosotros si esas ocho vidas podían ser salvadas. Ambos pensamos en como salvarlos, hasta que lo noté: en un trono de cristal blanco, se encontraba Lord Seraphimon, y a su lado, en un trono de igual color, su Elegido. Recogí del piso otra navaja, escondida entre el polvo y algunas rocas… Tenía que apuntar bien…**

**Con extrema puntería, lancé la navaja, que chocó contra los candados de las ocho guillotinas, rebotando en la anterior, dejando libres a los cuatro humanos y Digimons, y por el rebote del último candado, se incrustó en una pared, justo al lado de la cabeza del chico, líder del escuadrón seguidor de la Luz… Ustedes pensaran que he fallado, pero no: mi objetivo era romper los candados de las guillotinas.**

**Yo:** _(tranquila)_ ¡Ataquen!

**Entonces los ocho Digimons empezaron a atacar a los Elegidos de la Luz que se encontraban en su camino; algunos solo tenían serios cortes o moretones, pero otros, muy pocos, morían… Miré a Oscuro, que luchaba valiente contra varios enemigos, dando y recibiendo fuertes golpes, pero ambos sabíamos que eran demasiados para tan solo ocho personas…**

**Empuñé la navaja, la cual reconocí que era un cuchillo rambo, y me uní a la batalla. Cortaba a todo enemigo que entraba en mi visión, sin darme cuenta de algo: Davis, junto a las personas y Digimons que salve, me miraban con temor…**

_(Narrado por Davis)_

**Hay cosas que tengo que admitir: siempre admiré a Jimena, su hermosura, sus habilidades en pelea, su impresionante familia, todo en ella es un ejemplo a seguir que tengo. Desde del comienzo sabía que esta era una misión suicida, y se lo dejé bien claro a Yggdrasill, pero por haberme hecho oídos sordos ahora estamos en esta horrible situación: luchando, acorralados contra una pared, con posibilidades casi nulas de sobrevivir… Veo como un Digimon salta para darme un golpe con sus filosas garras en mi cuello; lo reconozco, este es mi final… Dejo mi Digivise caer en impotencia, deseoso de que mi muerte no la afecte demasiado, y que nadie sufra…**

**Cierro mis ojos al casi sentir al Digimon sobre mi, pero… nada me toca, ni siquiera su pelaje… Abro mis ojos marrones, viendo con sorpresa como Jimena había abandonado su puesto seguro, alejado de la batalla por una orden mía, para salvarme, enterrando el cuchillo rambo en el pecho de la criatura. Sonrío, pero mi felicidad dura poco: sus cabellos se volvieron lacios, de color negro, su piel palideció un poco, y lo más aterrador, sus ojos se volvieron carmesí, tan brillantes como la sangre derramada…**

**Yo:** _(preocupado)_ ¡Jimena detente!

**Ella me miró y no dijo nada, solo volvió a luchar contra varios enemigos. Finalmente reconozco el cambio, temeroso de lo que pueda suceder…**

**Yo: **¡Oscuro, tienes que detenerla! ¡Ya no es Jimena, ahora es Akumu!

**El Leormon me miró, luego a su Elegida, y finalmente asintió. Oscuro la golpeó en un hombro, tirándola al piso, feliz de que los Elegidos de la Luz se estén retirando por orden de su líder; así podría luchar contra ella sin temor alguno, solo a matarla.**

**Oscuro: **¡Por favor Jimena, supera tus miedos y temores! ¡Tienes que detener a Akumu!

**Pero Akumu seguía sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, solo una frialdad que congeló el brillante valor del pequeño león dorado. La chica de negros cabellos le lanzó el cuchillo, que cortó la piel de su hombro izquierdo, empezando a perder sangre, que teñía su pelaje del mismo color de ojos de su atacante.**

**Oscuro no mostraba sentimiento alguno, pero sabía bien, por conocerlo como la palma de mi mano, que en su interior sentía temor y angustia, que empezaban a opacar su flamante valor.**

**Oscuro: **_(dejando algunas lágrimas caer por impotencia) _¡Jimena, no quiero volver a hacerlo! ¡No quiero volver a casi matarte para detenerla!  
**Akumu:** _(con extrema frialdad)_ ¡¿Qué acaso no lo recuerdas?! Yo represento su lado oscuro y tenebroso, todos sus temores y enojos… ¡Volví cuando ella sintió temor de perder, de fallarles a todos ustedes! _(entonces me lanzó el cuchillo que había juntado del piso, pasando al lado de mi cuello)_ Lastimosamente no tengo su misma puntería… ¡Sino ya estarías muerto, Davis!

**La impotencia y dolor empezaban a carcomerme; no tenía ningún arma con que defenderme, ninguna esperanza de que se tranquilice, de que supere sus temores… Trago saliva mientras recojo el cuchillo incrustado a mi lado, no tenía miedo de usarlo para defenderme, sino de usarlo para atacar y asesinar a mi querida amiga…**

**Yo:** ¡Akumu, déjala volver, te lo suplico! ¡Si Yggdrasill se entera de esto, ambas morirán!

**Ella se miro, indecisa ante mis palabras, bajando el puño cerrado con el que iba a golpearme; pero mis palabras eran del todo ciertas: si alguno volvía herido, o Jimena aún bajo el control de su contraparte, Yggdrasill, con todo el dolor de su corazón mecánico, tendría que sacrificarla, pues Akumu representa un serio peligro, no solo para el Digital World y el Mundo Humano, sino también para nosotros y hasta para él mismo…**

**Akumu me miró mientras sus ojos volvían a ser marrones, ese color que tantas veces me cautivó, y su largo cabello negro lacio se volvió rebelde y de color chocolate… Jimena le ganó a sus miedos, sus peores temores… Ella cayó de rodillas al piso, y luego sobre su pecho, empezando a cerrar sus ojos por cansancio…**

**La levanté en brazos y miré a los demás Elegidos, a nuestros compañeros elegidos por Yggdrasill, quienes al ver mi simple mirada asintieron. Teníamos que huir ahora que tenemos la pequeña oportunidad…**

* * *

Hay algo que quiero decirles: esta es la historia alterna de cierto fic que estoy escribiendo, a partir de cierto capítulo y determinado hecho. Para dar dos pequeños spoilers voy a comentarles dos cosas:

1°: El título será **Digimon Adventure: the battle for the Digital World**.  
2°: Tendrá casi el mismo summary.

Lo publicaré cuando tenga más o menos cinco caps hechos.


	2. Capítulo 2: Mis temores

**Los personajes del anime Pokémon no me pertenecen.**

**Perdonen la demora! Es que tuve todos los día muy ocupados, además de que mi mejor amiga, con quien escribo mi fic "El regreso de la armonía", se fue de vacaciones por un mes, regresa del 20/02, teniendo que escribir sola un capítulo de dicho fic... Y digamos que aún no lo he terminado.**

**¿Quieren saber quién es Akumu? Tendrán que esperar algunos capítulos más. Y por cierto, dentro de poco vuelvo al colegio, empiezo la secundaria :) , así que no esperen que pueda actualizar muy rápidamente cada fic... Perdón nuevamente por los largos retrasos, tanto actuales como del futuro.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: Mis temores._**

**Lentamente abro mis ojos marrones, preguntándome donde me encuentro y si los demás están bien. Levanto mi pecho apoyándome en mis codos, sintiendo la suave textura de las blancas sábanas, opuesta a la dura y rasposa tierra en la que caí tiempo atrás. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? ¿Minutos, horas, días o incluso semanas? No tengo la más mínima idea…**

**Tapo mis ojos al ver la puerta abrirse, entrando un ángel femenino, de cabellos rubios, casco metálico y vestimentas blancas con una pequeña cruz roja en su pecho; una Angewomon enfermera es lo que pude pensar al verla…**

**Angewomon: **_(un poco exaltada) _¡Vaya milagro! ¡Has despertado! Cuando todos se enteren de esto…  
**Yo:** _(tocándome la cabeza) _¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?  
**Angewomon: **Unos cinco días… Tu pulso subía y bajaba repentinamente, hasta lo perdías por minutos pero luego volvía; le dabas a tus compañeros unos buenos sustos, niña traviesa… _(suspiró) _Hasta tres de ellos empezaron a perder la esperanza de que despiertes, creyendo que en algún momento tu pulso se detendría por siempre…  
**Yo:** _(preocupada) _¿Se encuentran bien?  
**Angewomon: **Si, quizás sufrieron algunos cortes o moretones, pero ninguno tuvo una herida seria o mortal.

**De repente empecé a recordar todo lo que hice cuando sentí que mi mente se bloqueaba al sentir miedo; cuando esa tal "Akumu" se apoderó de mi cuerpo… El temor que les causé a todos, el corte en el hombro a mi compañero Digimon y el casi asesinato de Davis… Lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas recordando cada palabra que ella dijo, y las últimas de parte de Davis… ¿Al volver Oscuro herido, Yggdrasill va a sacrificarme?**

**Angewomon:** Por cierto, tus compañeros te venían a visitar todos los días, algunos trayendo alguna flor de tus preferidas; las rosas rojas o blancas, para animarte a seguir viva…  
**Yo:** ¿Podría traerlos, si no es mucha molestia?  
**Angewomon:** Por supuesto.

**Entonces ella salió de la gran habitación, finalmente tengo tiempo para reflexionar un poco sobre mi anterior pregunta… Si Akumu representa un peligro tan grande para mis compañeros, y esta ligada a mi alma, prefiero morir con tal de que ellos estén a salvo; pero en parte quiero seguir con vida a pesar de ello, porque no quiero abandonar ni a Oscuro ni a Davis… Finalmente mis compañeros entraron, tal como dijo Angewomon, algunos con rosas rojas o blancas en mano…**

**Davis:** _(feliz)_ ¡Despertarte! ¡No sabes como nos preocupaste!  
**? 1:** Jimena… Estas viva… _(se sonroja, es un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes)  
_**? 2: **Ya era hora de que despiertes, pequeña dormilona. _(es una chica de cabellos marrones y ojos de igual color)  
_**Yo:** _(pensando)_ ¿Cómo les diré que no los recuerdo? Se ven tan felices de que haya despertado, de seguro eso les partirá en corazón…  
**? 1:** ¿Pasa algo malo, Jimena? _(pregunta preocupado aún con su sonrojo)  
_**Yo:** _(inclino la cabeza)_ ¿Quiénes son…?

**Entonces todos excepto Davis exclamaron por sorpresa… ¿Es tan sorprendente que sufra amnesia? De hecho, creo que es algo común, que puede suceder en cualquier momento, cuando uno menos se lo espera…**

**Davis:** _(cruzando sus brazos)_ ¿Recuerdan el ataque que recibió hace unos días? ¿El que le cortó el pecho, partiendo uno de sus pulmones? Bueno, a causa de ese ataque, perdió mucha sangre, que le causó esta amnesia…  
**? 1:** Entonces… ¿supongo que debemos presentarnos de nuevo, cierto? Yo soy Takeru Takaishi, alias T.K.  
**? 2: **Yo soy Hikari Yagami, alias Kari. _(sonrió)  
_**? 3: **Mi nombre el Yolei Inoune _(dijo una chica de cabellos lilas y ojos marrones)  
_**? 4: **…Soy Ken Ichijouji… _(murmuró con cierta timidez un chico de cabellos azules y ojos azules violáceos)  
_**Digimon 1: **Pues, yo soy Veemon, compañero Digimon de Davis. _(se presentó el dragón celeste y blanco de baja estatura)  
_**Digimon 2: **Mi nombre es Gatomon, y soy la compañera Digimon de Kari _(dijo una gatita blanca de ojos celestes, con dos guantes amarillos en sus manos)  
_**Digimon 3:** ¡Yo soy Patamon! _(dijo entusiasta una criatura con apariencia de hámster marrón con la barriga blanca, de ojos celestes)_ Soy el compañero Digimon de T.K.  
**Digimon 4:** Soy Hawkmon, el compañero Digimon de Yolei _(se presentó un Digimon con forma de águila, de plumas marrones y blancas y patas amarillas, portador de unos ojos también celestes)  
_**Digimon 5:** Mi nombre es Wormmon… _(murmuró un Digimon con forma de gusano de color verde, de ojos celestes, cinco pares de patas terminadas en uñas moradas, una cola terminada en una pinza y dos largas antenas saliendo de su cabeza)_ …soy el compañero Digimon de Ken…  
**Leormon:** Cómo ya sabes, yo soy Leormon, alias Oscuro, tú compañero Digimon.

**Sonreí, varias palabras que habían aparecido en mi mente finalmente cobraron sentido; pero mi felicidad duró poco: Davis me dijo que Yggdrasill quería verme enseguida. Allí, sentada en la cama de blancas y suaves sabanas, temblé rebosante de temor, miedo de perder la vida, pero intenté controlarme, sentir un temor descontrolado la traería de nuevo. Con dificultad me levanté, dándome cuenta de que tengo puesta una remera negra sin manga muy ajustada, pantalones también negros ajustados en las caderas y holgados en los tobillos y zapatillas grises; y me dirijo hacia la puerta, pero antes de dar siquiera un paso, caigo por mi poca energía, ayudándome T.K. a no caer al piso. Ambos salimos de la habitación, acompañándome él para no caer nuevamente, aunque pude sentir una mirada en mi espalda, llena de celos…**

**T.K.:** ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? _(me preguntó con tristeza)  
_**Yo:** Perdóname por no recordarte… aunque algo me dice que éramos grandes amigos, ¿verdad? _(sonreí, haciéndolo sonrojar)  
_**T.K.:** Yo era tu tercer mejor amigo después de Davis y Oscuro. Me ayudaste incontables veces, e intenté de todas las formas posibles recompensarte todo lo que hiciste por mí… _(él dejó una pequeña lágrima caer)  
_**Yo:** ¿Cómo que cosas hice por ti o por todos en general?  
**T.K.:** _(pensativo)_ Nos ayudaste a recobrar la esperanza perdida en más de una batalla, nos enseñaste a nunca rendirnos pues el destino es incierto, nos ayudaste en los entrenamientos, nos levantabas los ánimos siempre que nos entristecíamos por no poder lograr algo y nos ayudabas a conseguir todas nuestros objetivos…  
**Patamon:** _(sobre la cabeza de su Elegido)_ ¡Hasta arriesgaste tu vida por todos nosotros más de una vez!  
**T.K.: **A parte de eso. _(sonrió)_ Tú eres la lider del equipo, al que Yggdrasill llamó Loyalty Tamers. _(rió)_ Y creo que ese nombre va perfecto por la capitana, siempre nos fuiste leal, incluso cuando quisimos echarte porque tu Digimon no había alcanzado la etapa campeona…

**Lo miré extrañada, ¿de tantas cosas me olvidé? Reí ante mis propios pensamientos. Finalmente entramos a un gran salón, hecho de las baldosas más finas que he visto en mi vida, donde se encontraba rodeada por varias "computadoras" una enorme criatura, metal recubriendo todo su cuerpo con un visor rojo en sus ojos…**

**Yo:** ¿Este es… Yggdrasill? _(pregunté confundida)  
_**T.K.:** _(asintió)_ Creo que quiere hablar sobre Akumu contigo… y pedirte perdón por enviarte a una misión suicida que te causó amnesia…  
**Yo:** _(inclino la cabeza)_ ¿Misión suicida?  
**T.K.:** _(suspira)_ Teníamos que infiltrarnos de noche en el palacio de los Elegidos seguidores de la Luz y matar al tamer de Seraphimon… Davis le dejó bien en claro a Yggdrasill que era una misión suicida, pues el tamer y el Digimon nunca se separaban y estaban escoltados por muchos guardias, mientras que nosotros alcanzamos únicamente la etapa campeona… _(baja la mirada con los ojos llorosos)_ Al proteger a Davis recibiste un corte largo y profundo, que partió a la mitad horizontalmente tu pulmón izquierdo, teniendo una importante hemorragia… Todos teníamos miedo no de fallarle a Yggdrasill, porque él dijo que no impondría castigo porque no siempre se gana, sino a perderte; eres al capitana, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás, además, con el tiempo y entrenamiento diario, te convertiste en la más poderosa y ágil del equipo, tanto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo como en lo que consta tu Digimon _(sonrió)_

**Sentí la mirada de la criatura metálica sobre mi, él me miraba perplejo, como sorprendido de que siga viva. Los movimientos de sus "miembros", según puedo identificar, dejaron de lado las "computadoras", que eran conjuntos de datos que formaban letras y números, imágenes y videos…**


End file.
